My Sweet Teacher
by oOoCris-chanoOo
Summary: Bufou entediado, ele estava mesmo numa fila pra entrar em uma escola? Por Deus! Ele quase chorou quando completou o ensino médio de tanta emoção! Não que fosse admitir isso para alguém, afinal, Uchiha s não são de demonstrar sentimento algum!


_**Disclaimer: **__Minha mãe me ensinou que roubar é errado e apenas por esse motivo é que Naruto __ainda__ pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. _u.u

_**Summary:**_

_Bufou entediado, ele estava mesmo numa fila pra entrar em uma escola? Por Deus! Ele quase chorou quando completou o ensino médio de tanta emoção! Não que fosse admitir isso para alguém, afinal, Uchiha´s não são de demonstrar sentimento algum! – A não ser indiferença._

_**My sweet teacher**_

Pré escola... Crianças na maioria com seus seis anos, muitas choronas, outras já muito _crescidas _para a idade, outras que simplesmente adoravam aquele meio infantil, onde a maioria era do seu – ou quase – tamanho, fato que as fazia se sentirem muito bem naquele lugar.

Era assim também que se sentia Haruno Sakura, não que ela estivesse na faixa etária daquelas crianças, pelo contrário, já estava muito acima da idade dos pequenos, afinal, era a professora deles.

Observava um grupo de garotinhas que brincavam um pouco afastadas da caixa de areia, onde um loirinho de olhos azuis – muito barulhento por sinal – tentava erguer um castelo, ou seja lá qual fosse o nome daquele amontoado de terra.

- Kuso! – Gritou o loirinho, muitas crianças a sua volta pararam para olhar assustadas pra ele.

- Naruto! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que essa palavra é feia?

- Mas Sakura-chan... Foi sem querer! – Respondeu o lorinho fazendo bico.

- E quantas vezes terei que dizer para você me chamar de Sakura-sensei e não Sakura-chan?

O garoto franziu o cenho, cruzou os braços e respondeu tentando engrossar a voz:

- Que Sakura-sensei que nada!

A rosada arqueou uma sobrancelha, claramente surpresa pela resposta da criança.

- Você é minha noiva! E ninguém vai chegar perto de você! Tô certo!

Uma gota desceu pela cabeça de Sakura e logo se levantou quando ouviu mais uma vez a voz de Naruto, dessa vez parecia que estava brigando com outro aluno de cabelo de cuia.

- Ei! Seu monocelha! Tira seus olhos esbugalhados da minha Sakura-chan!

- Que sua que nada! Ela é minha Flor! – Disse a outra criança com enormes corações em seus olhos – como disse Naruto – esbugalhados.

- Seu andorinha!* Vem aqui que você vai ver!

Sakura soltou um suspiro desanimado. Levantou-se e foi separar a briga de seus _cavalheiros_ por seu coração. Agora estava lembrando, queria ter alguém para brigar por seu coração. Não se importava se esse alguém seria um príncipe encantado – podia ser até um sapo – que não estava nem ai.

_-"Credo! Até parece que eu estou na seca!" _– Fez careta com seu próprio pensamento, voltando sua atenção novamente para as crianças, enquanto as outras seguiam para dentro da sala de aula após ouvir o sinal tocar.

- Quero que façam um desenho muito bonito da família de vocês! – Disse a rosada – E é pra caprichar bastante, viu?

A turma soltou uma exclamação de aprovação, enquanto Sakura distribuía folhas em branco e vários lápis coloridos.

Após meia hora, ela foi recolher os desenhos, e quando ia pegar o de Naruto, viu que no desenho deste havia somente ele, ela – pois a cabeleira rosada estava bem evidente – e um homem moreno.

- Quem é esse, Naruto? – Perguntou se referindo ao moreno.

- Ah, esse é o Teme! – Respondeu a criança que ainda terminava de pintar o desenho.

- Você quer dizer, seu pai, não é? – Perguntou com um doce sorriso, mas na verdade queria dar um cascudo naquela criança de boca suja.

- Não... – Respondeu enquanto batia o dedo indicador no desenho, como se para enfatizar o que dizia – É. O. Teme! – Disse pausadamente.

- Naruto-kun... – Sakura tinha várias gotas descendo na cabeça e um sorriso muito forçado – Você não pode falar esse tipo de coisa! Como é o nome dele?

A criança fez uma cara pensativa, levou um dedo ao queixo, coçou a cabeça, olhou pra baixo, pra cima e Sakura estava considerando mesmo dar um cascudo naquela criança.

- Não sei!

Capota.

- Como não sabe? – Agora quase gritou.

- Desde que eu cheguei lá eu chamo ele de Teme e ele me chama de Dobe...

Uma veia saltou na testa de Sakura, agora sabia de onde seu aluno tirava aquele palavreado. Tirou um bloquinho de dentro do bolso e anotou alguma coisa nele. Entregou-o a Naruto que obviamente não sabia do que se tratava.

- Quero que entregue isso para o...

- Teme! – Terminou Naruto, vendo que Sakura não sabia como se referiria ao seu _"pai"._

Sakura somente suspirou e levantou-se dali. Na manhã seguinte esperava ter uma conversa muito séria com o responsável por Naruto.

O dia de aula estava quase acabando e Sakura ainda estava esperando o responsável por Naruto aparecer.

_-"Que irresponsável! Além de ensinar esse tipo de coisa, nem aparece na escola para saber o que se passa!"_

Sakura nem ligava para a algazarra que as crianças faziam na sala, vários potes de tintas saíram voando junto com a cadeira de alguém que ninguém sabia como, nem mesmo as crianças entenderam como uma cadeira saíra voando no meio da sala.

Ela nem mesmo viu que uma figura estava _quase _em estado de choque parado na porta, decidindo se entrava naquele _zoológico_ ou se era mais seguro permanecer do lado de fora.

- TEME!

A voz de Naruto acabou por acordar Sakura de seus devaneios e voltar sua atenção para onde Naruto estava; este puxava um moreno alto, olhos negros, cabelos de mesmo tom, pele clara e que tinha um ar extremamente _sexy. _Sakura corou um pouco com o olhar penetrante que o homem a sua frente lhe lançava.

- Queria falar comigo? – Sua voz era rouca, tornando-o extremamente... – GOSTOSO! – Como gritava a inner de Sakura, deixando-a um _pouco _mais corada que antes.

- Ahn... Si-sim. – Suspirou, tentando tomar de volta o controle de seu corpo – Naruto está falando algumas palavras que não é adequada para a idade dele e por consequência algumas das crianças acabam repetindo em casa e os pais não estão gostando muito disso. – _"Bem que ele poderia ser meu cavalheiro"_ Lembrou-se do pensamento que teve no dia anterior – Quase suspirou.

- E o que que eu tenho haver com isso? – Perguntou sem mostrar interesse algum, o que deixou Sakura um pouco irritada com o pouco caso que ele estava fazendo. – _Cavalheiro uma ova! Tá mais pra sapo em pele de príncipe!_

- Pelo que Naruto me disse, ele aprende com você! – É. Ela não estava só um _pouco _irritada.

- E? – Continuou sem interesse.

- E? – Sakura estava visivelmente nervosa – Você deveria dar o exemplo e um pouco mais de educação a ele! – Respondeu exasperada.

- Olha, cheguei aqui e o que eu vi foi um verdadeiro zoológico! Me pergunto como uma pessoa que vem falar de educação comigo deixa esse bando de pivetes se comportar como selvagens! Agora se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer. – Dito isso, virou as costas sendo acompanhado por Naruto, que lhe acenava freneticamente enquanto gritava:

- ATÉ AMANHÃ, SAKURA-CHAN!

As semanas passaram rápido, logo os alunos estariam apresentando uma peça sobre o início da primavera, pois esta se aproximava e lógico, os pais seriam convidados e Sakura teria que recepcioná-los. Até ai, nenhum problema, mas logo depois Sakura lembrou-se do poço de _simpatia _que era o responsável por Naruto e as crianças teriam sorte se não presenciassem uma cena de homicídio.

...

Sábado, 10:30 da manhã, Sasuke se perguntava o que diabos _ele _estava fazendo numa escola, rodeado por _seres desprovidos de higiene _– Bom, esse foi seu pensamento ao passar perto de um garoto, no nariz deste, uma enorme bolha de... Vocês entenderam... Seu primeiro pensamento foi: _Sai de perto de mim, moleque catarrento! _– Não que fosse fresco nem nada, mas ele estava impecável, não queria que sua calça escura ficasse manchada por gosma cheia de bactérias, germes ou outras coisas do tipo - Também não era psicótico com doenças, afinal tinha uma grande empresa pra cuidar, não poderia se dar ao luxo de adoecer e deixá-la nas mãos de seu irmão que vivia 24 horas por dia bêbado não é? Não que isso fosse inteiramente verdade, afinal Itachi tinha que dormir certo?

Bufou entediado, ele estava mesmo numa fila pra entrar em uma escola? Por Deus! Ele quase chorou quando completou o ensino médio de tanta emoção! Não que fosse admitir isso para alguém, afinal, Uchiha´s não são de demonstrar sentimento algum! – A não ser indiferença.

Ao chegar perto da porta, viu a professora de Naruto cumprimentando a todos que entravam no auditório, olhando bem agora, ela era muito bonita, porque não havia reparado antes mesmo? Ah sim, seus cabelos agora lisos chegando até a cintura não lembrava em nada aquele emaranhando/arrepiado que viu quando a conheceu e também não tinha mais aquela ENORME bola de macinha marrom em sua testa que lembrava tanto a verruga de sua secretária Karin. Ao lembrar-se de Karin, seu estômago revirou. Teria que arranjar outra secretária, ou acabaria tendo algum ataque de pânico e acabasse por se jogar do alto da cobertura caso ela voltasse a dar em cima dele de novo. É. De perto ele pôde ver o quanto ela era...

- Linda.

- Falou alguma coisa? – Perguntou a rosada, ele nem percebeu que acabou pensando alto e _falado _também.

- Hn. Nada... – _Quase_ corou, quando viu os orbes esmeralda encarando-o. Nem viu que estava tão próximo dela. O que diabos havia acontecido? Ele não estava no fim da fila? E como se para confirmar, olhou pra trás, se inclinando um pouco e constatou que não tinha mais ninguém. Voltou a si quando ouviu um suspiro da mulher e voltou seus olhos para ela, fitando-a profundamente.

_-"Meu Kami! Que olhar é esse?" _– Suspirou mais uma vez, desviando o olhar – Ahn, bom dia. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e sou a professora do Naruto. – Disse estendendo-lhe a mão que prontamente foi aceita.

- Uchiha Sasuke. – Levou a mão da rosada até os lábios e onde lhe deu um suave beijo. Quando percebeu o que ele ia fazer, Sakura pendeu a respiração. Seus olhos se encontraram, ficaram se encarando, dessa vez Sakura segurou o olhar, mas já estava ficando vesga e logo abaixou a cabeça e afim de coçar seus olhos, puxou sua mão que ainda estava sob posse do moreno.

- A-acho que a peça já vai começar. – Virou-se e caminhou até o palco onde anunciou início da peça, dando espaço para Hinata começar a narrar a história.

Quase duas hora depois, Sasuke quase cochilava em sua cadeira na terceira fila – _Que troço mais demorado! E pensar que eu fugia das minhas apresentações... Agora tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo esse ban... _– Fechou os olhos, agora estava comprovado! Ele estava realmente tirando um cochilo.

- Sua energia é contagiante... – _Acordou _quando ouviu a voz da rosada perto dele e viu que esta tinha um sorriso maroto na face enquanto apontava para alguns pais que também seguiram o exemplo dele.

- Pra você ver o quão _interessante _está a peça. – Disse com ironia, também com um sorriso maroto, o que deixou Sakura corada – De novo.

Encontravam-se na porta do _camarim_, Sasuke estava esperando Naruto se trocar enquanto conversava com Sakura. Por incrível que pareça, a jovem não travava um monólogo, pois muitas das perguntas foram respondidas, embora que a maioria tenha sido por apenas um "Hn" ou um maneio de cabeça, mas pelo menos ele estava ouvindo, não é?

Encontravam-se de frente pro outro, escorados na porta, uma das crianças abriu a porta, passou correndo esbarrando em Sakura que se desequilibrou e estava quase para dar de cara no chão quando sentiu alguém lhe segurando pela cintura. Sasuke a virou de frente para ele ainda sem soltar a cintura da rosada, viu que esta ficou muito mais corada que antes, aproximou-se do rosto da jovem seus lábios se roçaram de leve, Sakura fechou os olhos, quando Sasuke ia aprofundar o beijo, uma das crianças acabou por fechar a porta e ele que havia recuado um pouco para socorrer Sakura da queda sentiu a porta batendo na sua... e acabou caindo por cima de Sakura, esta quando ia reclamar de dor sentiu uma pressão sobre seus lábios. Sasuke nem mesmo se lembrou da dor quando foi atingido pela porta na retaguarda.

Os meses passaram rápido, Sakura viu que Sasuke não era _tão _ignorante quanto pensou que fosse – Bom, pelo menos não com ela.

Naruto deu um verdadeiro _show_ quando ficou sabendo que Sasuke não ia à escola para buscá-lo e sim dar uns beijos em sua _noiva _como insistia em dizer e isso aconteceu quando em uma de suas fugas pegou os dois no flagra dentro do armário do faxineiro – Sakura quase perdera o emprego por isso.

**...**

- Sasuke-kun? – Chamou enquanto se aconchegava mais ao peito nu do moreno, usando-o como travesseiro.

- Hn... – Sasuke já estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a ouviu chamá-lo.

- Quem é a mãe de Naruto? – Perguntou, pelo visto não havia percebido a voz grogue de Sasuke.

- E como eu vou saber Sakura? – Ele agora se virara na cama e agora era ele que a usava de travesseiro.

- Ora, você é o pai dele! Deveria sa-

- Eu nunca disse que ele era meu filho.

- Então? – Ela estava curiosa, ele com sono. Pelo visto teria que contar a história de como Naruto foi jogado em suas mãos.

- Eu só estou cuidando dele enquanto a avó dele está fora, os pais dele morreram quando ele ainda era bebê, então...

- Por quê?

- Porque os pais dele morreram? E eu vou sa- Ai! Por que fez isso? – Perguntou massageando o local onde foi beliscado.

- Eu não quero saber o porquê dos pais dele terem morrido! Eu quero saber por que você cuida dele!

- A avó dele cuidou de mim quando eu era moleque, só estou retribuindo o favor.

- Ah Sasu-kun! Você é tão bonzinho!

- Quantas vezes vou ter que falar pra você parar de me chamar por esse apelido gay Sakura?

A garota somente riu antes de ser beijada calorosamente por Sasuke, este agora havia perdido completamente o sono.

Na manhã seguinte Sakura desceu as escadas acompanhando Sasuke até a cozinha para tomar o café, Naruto que já se encontrava lá estranhou ver Sakura tão cedo.

- Sakura-chan? Veio me buscar para a escola de novo? – Sakura enrubesceu e Naruto acrescentou, como se lembrasse de algo – Mas hoje é sábado, não em aula...

- É que...

- Ela é minha noiva, Dobe, por is- – Foi interrompido por um cascudo na cabeça e logo lançou um olhar feio à Haruno.

- Não fale desse jeito com ele Sasuke-kun! – Esbravejou a rosada. Naruto começou a rir da cara que Sasuke fez, mas logo se lembrou das palavras dele.

- Que sua noiva que nada! Ela é **minha** noiva! – Gritou a criança que levantou e deu um chute na canela do moreno este ainda conseguiu dar um cascudo no loiro.

O viu fazer um bico e os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas enquanto segurava o galo no topo da cabeça com ambas as mãos e não teve como segurar um sorriso de satisfação, que logo foi substituído por uma expressão de dor ao sentir que levara outro cascudo da rosada. Bufou. Estava apanhando demais em um único dia.

Durante a tarde, Sasuke recebeu uma ligação da avó de Naruto, esta dizia que estava indo buscá-lo, pois havia sido transferida e seu turno seria diminuído pela metade, restando assim tempo para cuidar do garoto.

**...**

Sakura chorava ainda abraçada ao loiro, Sasuke em pé ao seu lado falava que ela ainda iria vê-lo na escola, mas despedidas eram assim, certo?

- Sakura eu já disse, que-

- Eu sei Sassuke-kun! Só estou me deixando levar pelo clima oras!

- Hn.

- Tchau, Naruto, te vejo na escola, tá? – Abraçou-o mais uma vez e deu um beijo em sua testa e logo que se separaram Naruto apontou um dedo na cara de Sasuke.

- Tá vendo, Teme? A Sakura-chan é minha noiva! Tô certo!

Sasuke ia dar outro cascudo no loirinho, este já prevendo o que iria acontecer se encolheu um pouco e antes que a mão de Sasuke pudesse de fato descansar um cascudo no cocuruto da criança, Sakura o interrompeu, bufou irritado, abriu a mão e somente bagunçou-lhe os cabelos.

Observavam o loiro se afastando de mãos dadas à outra loira com um enorme sorriso na face. Sakura percebeu o olhar de Sasuke, por mais que ele vivesse falando que Naruto uma peste, ele gostava dele. Sorriu.

- Nee, Sasuke-kun...

- Hn? – Perguntou sem fitá-la.

- Espero que você tenha gostado da experiência de ser pai... – Comentou _quase _casualmente enquanto se afastava um pouco e mexia nos bolsos de sua blusa.

- Por quê? Está pensando em... – Virou-se para encará-la e esta tinha em mãos um par de sapatinhos de tricô e um sorriso bobo na face.

Sorriu também. Aproximou-se da jovem e tomou seus lábios enquanto acariciava a barriga ainda em forma de Sakura.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Owari...**_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Momento **_**"Olha eu Aqui"**_

Hello!

Olha eu aqui com mais uma comédia! (eu acho)

No princípio, minha idéia foi baseada na fala do Naruto:

_- Não... – Respondeu enquanto batia o dedo indicador no desenho, como se para enfatizar o que dizia – É. O. Teme! – Disse pausadamente._

Tipo, minha sobrinha de três anos que fala assim e eu morro de rir com ela... Aí o resto do texto saiu...

O apelido que o Naruto dá ao Lee de andorinha eu peguei de alguns vizinhos que deram esse apelido ao um garoto daqui por ele ter as sobrancelhas grossas e quase formarem o desenho de uma andorinha...

Qual criança que não sabia desenhar um passarinho não fez aqueles riscos no horizonte e sempre dizia ser andorinhas? Pois é, foi daí o apelido, tosco né? =P

Eu particularmente não gostei muito do final, mas acho até que ficou bonitinho...

Sobre o título _um tanto _**tosco**, eu não tinha nada melhor em mente, por isso... _Sorry! _T_T As histórias podem até fluir com facilidade, mas os títulos... É osso... u.u

Agradeço a todos que lerem e peço um favorzinho bem piquetuxo: **Deixem reviews, sim?**

Tipo, só pra saber o que acharam... =P

Bjoks

T +


End file.
